Afraid
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Karfosky rapes Kurt causing Kurt to wind up in the hospital being terrified of every moment and unable to let anyone touch him. Blaine tries to help Kurt move on, but is it too late? Blaine/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**I tried to resist but I really really couldn't after tonight's episode lol**

It was nighttime. Kurt was finishing up late at reshearsal with the Glee Club. He went to wait for his father to come and pick him up. He froze as he heard footsteps.

"Hey queer," said a voice from behind. He jumped and turned. There was Karfosky. He stepped backwards.

"Stay...stay away from me," he said, his voice shook.

"Why?" Karfosky grinned. "Don't you want some of this? I know you do."

"No.."Kurt swallowed and shook his head. "No...Don't...Stay away!"

"Too bad you aren't carrying pepper spray. Girls always carry them, and you're basically like a girl, aren't you? It's time I put you in your place."

He made a grab for Kurt. Kurt tried to wrestle away but was shoved onto the ground.

"Don't!" Kurt was terrified, his worst fear was coming true as he felt his pants rip and something enter him. He gasped in pain and shock and withered under Karfosky as he fought him.

He sobbed onto the grass as Karfosky thrusted into him.

"Hey!" He heard Finn's voice, full of rage in a distance. In a second Karfosky was standing and raced into the darkness.

"You sonofabitch!" Finn bellowed as he tried to chasae after Karfosky. He had come to see tell Kurt his father was going to be a little late. He felt sick when he found Karfosky raping Kurt.

He wanted to chase after the bastard, to beat the living daylights out of him but he had to attend to Kurt.

"Kurt..."He knelt down to Kurt who was sobbing and shivering on the ground. He went to touch him and Kurt shouted and jerked away.

Water filled his eyes.

"Kurt it's me! It's Finn. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Finn? Oh my God! Is that Kurt?" Rache's voice was in the distance as she raced towards them. Her eyes widened in shock and her hands started to shake. "What...what happened? Finn..." Her voice was scared.

"Rachel go call 911." Finn's voice was grim. "Now!"

He tried to touch Kurt again but recieved more whimpers and moans. Rachel had tears rolling down her face as she called 911.

"It's okay Kurt," he mumbled. "Everything's going to be okay."

Kurt listened to his voice and tried to be soothed by it but couldn't stop shaking.

He just wished he could believe Finn but deep down he truly believed nothing would ever be okay again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

Will woke with a groan as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Schuester?" Finn's voice answered, it sounded scared.

"Finn?" He sat up and glanced at the clock. It was midnight. "What's going on? Where are you?"

"At the hospital." Finn's voice shook. "Someone had to call you and tell you what happened."

"What happened?" Real worry filled Will's voice. "Why are you at the hospital Finn?" He tried to hide his fear.

"It's...K...Kurt Mr. Schu..."Will wanted to vomit. He knew Kurt was being tormented at school but to have things escalate to the point of him going to the hospital...

"It's really bad..."Finn was crying and Will braced himself. "Kurt was raped."

Will felt cold crawl inside of him.

"R...Raped?" His whole body trembled. My God...Kurt...raped...he never dreamed of this happening, one of his worst fears...Tears spilled from Will's eyes.

"He...was raped by K...Karfosky...I...saw him on t...top of Kurt...I tried to chase after him to beat the shit out of him...but I couldn't catch up and Kurt...needed help." Finn was crying, really crying. "Mr. Schu I'm scared...Kurt in ICU with my mom and his dad...he's been in there for hours and when I tried to touch him before he totally freaked out and started sobbing and whimpering...I never saw him so_ broken_." He let the last word he said hang in the air.

Will could barely think straight.

"Thank you for calling me, Finn. I'll be over as soon as possible."

The drive to the hospital was a daze. Kurt...one of his own students was raped...He couldn't imagine the trauma the poor kid must be enduring. His knuckles tightened as he thought of Karfosky. But he pushed him out of his mind to focus on Kurt.

It was still a shock to him. A part of him felt like it was just a bad dream.

Almost in a trance like state he walked into the emergancy section of the hospital and found Finn with Rachel, both hugging each other. It was clear both had been crying.

They stood up when Will came in. Quickly he hugged both of them.

"Is Kurt...awake?"

Finn shook his head.

"No, but we saw him a few minutes ago," Rachel whispered. "He wouldn't let any males touch him, not even his own father...not even Finn."

Will nodded and swallowed.

"I'd like to see him...and your mom and his dad...they're with him right?"

Finn nodded.

"I'll show you," he said quietly. "It's...really only family, they made an exception for Rachel and they'll make one for you-Glee Club is family after all." Finn felt like he was rambling but he also felt like he had to keep on talking.

Will walked down the halls still praying that he'd wake up soon, that this was a nightmare.

He opened the door and found Burt and Carol both sitting by Kurt's bed. Will had tears in his eyes as he saw Kurt laying on the bed, his eyes closed and his arms connected to machines.

"Burt..."He said softly. "I'm so sorry this happened to your son."

"So am I," croaked Burt. "One of my worst fears was for Kurt to get attacked like this because of his sexuality...as a parent I tried to protect him-"

"You did a good job," Carol tried to assure him but he shook his head.

"It wasn't good enough! If I protected him like I should have we wouldn't be here!" Kurt let out a whimper at hearing the rising of a voice.

"Oh Kurt..." Burt had tears roll down his eyes. "I'm so so sorry.."His shoulders shook and he started to sob as Carol tried to comfort him. Will went over to Kurt, unsure of what to say or do so he tried to squeeze his hand, sending a comforting message in hopes Kurt wouldn't react to a man touching him. But Kurt jerked away and started to whimper some more.

"It's okay Kurt," said Will softly, his voice shaky. "It's okay...you're safe now. No one is ever going to hurt you again."

And he'd make damned sure of that, no matter what it took.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

The others had arrived only hours later. Mercedes couldn't stop crying as Quinn held her. The others stood there in shock, unsure of what to say or do. The nurse at first wanted to tell the to leave but Will and Burt convinced her otherwise.

Enve later Blaine rushed into the room where Kurt was staying, his face panic strickened.

"I came as soon as I heard," he said, his voice shaking.

"Wait, who are you again?" Finn asked.

"He's Blaine," Mercedes said quickly. "A new friend of Kurt's at Warbler's. I figured he had the right to know."

Finn slowly nodded and watched as Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off of Kurt's face. Tears fell down his cheeks.

"Why...would...I mean HOW could anyone do something like this?"

No one answered him because no one knew the answer.

Blaine couldn't quit shaking as he headed towards Kurt's bed. Kurt looked so fragil there. Burt watched carefully as Blaine sat on a chair next to Kurt and picked up Kurt's hand.

Finn started to say something when Kurt started to whimper but Blaine interrupted him.

"It's all right Kurt," he whispered. "It's all right. It's me."

He squeezed Kurt's hand harder and Burt watched in fascination, as all of them did, as Kurt began to relax.

"Amazing," said Puck quietly as they watched Kurt calm down due to Blaine murmuring to him softly,

"What is?" Blaine asked as he looked up.

"He wouldn't let any other male touch him," Artie explained.

Blaine's eyes widened.

"Really?"

Burt nodded.

"He won't even let me touch him." His voice shook at the sentence and Blaine shifted in his seat. He wanted to be there for Kurt but he didn't want to cause any kind of drama, everyone was going through enough as it was.

He stood up.

"This...really is time for family and close friends, I should probably go..."

"No!" Burt stood up quickly. "Please don't," he added with sincerity in his voice. "You're the first person that managed to calm Kurt down. You're obviously very important to him. That's good enough for me."

Blaine frowned and looked at Kurt.

"But you said he wouldn't even let you touch him...I...don't know..."

Burt sighed.

"I'm not taking this personally...Blaine, right?"

Blaine nodded.

"Neither is Finn or anyone in the Glee club-"

Quickly Finn nodded in agreement.

"Right now Kurt's not thinking clearly...he's reacting on instinct...and for some reason he managed to realize that you're safe. It might take a while longer for him to realize that for us but right now...it's important for him for you to be here...for you to be his safety net so to speak."

Blaine sighed and glanced at the broken young man laying on the hospital bed and bit his lip.

He wanted to stay, desperatly. A part of him was furious with what happened and wanted to hunt the person responsible down. Another part wanted to be there for when Kurt woke up, to guide him through this impossible time.

But he didn't want to push Kurt's close circle of friends and family away by doing so.

Quietly he reached down and squeezed Kurt's hand. They watched as Kurt squeezed back. Burt gave a sad smile at that little miracle and looked at Blaine hopefully.

He knew that a part of him was hurt that Kurt wouldn't respond like that to his own father but he burried those secret private thoughts deep into his mind.

Blaine finally nodded, still feeling awkward for being a stranger to these people, besides Mercedes.

Mercedes quietly squeezed his shoulder as if hearing his thoughts.

"All right," said Burt after watching them for a few minutes. "Thank you all for coming, it really means a lot." He shook Will's hand as he spoke and patted Finn's shoulder. "But we all should leave before the nurse kicks us out."

"Aren't you staying, sweetie?" Carol asked suddenly.

"What? Oh yes I'll stay with Blaine." Burt smiled and kissed her cheek. "You should go home with Finn. You two need your rest."

"Call us," Finn said quickly. "If anything happens." Burt hugged him and nodded.

"Don't worry, I will."

Finn watched Burt pull a chair up next to Blaine as they all walked outside.

He motioned for Puck, Mike, and Sam to come forward.

"I'd ask Artie, but it's too dangerous for him," he said quietly.

"You're wanting to go after Karfosky, aren't you?" Puck asked.

"The cops can't find him we will," Finn growled, a different side of him creeping out. "We can't let him get away with this!"

The others murmured in agreement and agreed to keep silent as they headed out of the hospital with only one thought on their minds.

_revenge._

**Next chapter will have lots of Blaine helping Kurt heal! Lots more angst!**


End file.
